Crushed
by Agent-Red-Duck
Summary: Valentines fic 030. Oshawott is revealed some, interesting news about a crush. How will it unfold? pfft terrible summary XD rated T because of science. And just incase PFFT.


Hey guys Agent Red-Duck here, Happy valentines, i guess ^^;

just thought i would whip something for this festive holiday of happyness and joy *cries inside* (forever alone TWT)

Only short this one, and not entirely serous XD but if you like it a lot i may consider carrying it on maybe :? who knows XD

BTW (brackets) indicate his thoughts.

DISCLAIMER

I do NOT own Pokemon it belongs to its copyrighted owner, Nintendo

* * *

The school bell rang to indicate the end of lesson and the start of our break, we all packed away our books and headed toward the classrooms exit. Some raised there hand to the teacher who nodded back in appreciation. I however exited the classroom silently and quickly as I knew what was awaiting me outside. Hoping to get out of sight, fast.

Previously in the day a Gothita and Emolga had come to me after first period, the two jumped in front of me excitedly grinning and holding back there laughter.

"Oshawott." Gothita spoke first, "we have something to tell you."

She looked around suspiciously and then back to me. "But if we tell you, you must promise not to react towards..."

She paused to hold in some laughter. She tried restarting another three times, but nothing but continuous giggling came out. Emolga shoved her a little trying to snap her out of it, but it seemed it only made things worse as Gothita broke into hysterics.

She sighed heavily and spoke to me instead. "Basically." She said heading closer to me, hushing her voice slightly. "You know Bannette, the one who sits at the back in maths?"

I nodded ,"yes I know him, kinda."

She nodded back, "Yeah well, rumour has it that he." She paused also looking around suspiciously "likes you."

I looked at her, confused. "what? You mean like likes me?"

Gothita burst into laughter again after calming down slightly,

"Yeah." Emolga spoke "And apparently he is going to ask you out after 3rd period today, at break." Then she burst into laughter aswell, but managing to get some last words out "We heard him speaking about it as we walked past the freaks yesterday after art." Then her words got lost in a current of laughter.

I stepped away from them nervously in shock "I-I er, have to get to class now.." I turned quickly and speed walked away to my next class., Whilst I left the two who proceed to be in fits of laughter.

Still quickly walking and almost jogging through the corridors, out of my third lesson, I finally made it outside. I looked around, my head spinning wildly. For some reason I let this get to me. For the past 2 hours of lessons I didn't speak to anyone. I had just been thinking about it all this time. Just thinking about how it is even remotely possible that someone like him could like me that way. Especially a guy. I mean that's a mistake right there, if he knew me better he would know that it wouldn't work between us whatsoever. I mean I am NOT into guys. The spinning continued as countless thoughts flew through my head, I did not understand why this is so bad. Because it shouldn't be. But I guess the best thing to do was to hide and not have to face it.

I sighed heavily as I walked towards the area where me and my friends usually hang out at break, it was an area next to the maths block which had a blue metal bench and has a large bush behind it. Aw crap, there is somebody there, Mienfoo, or Mien for short. Oh god how was I supposed to hide now without being questioned about it, god dammit. " Hey! Mien!" I called nervously. He looked up at me and smiled "yo oshawott! Hows it goin'?" He called back with a raised arm.

"I'm doing okay I guess.." He looked over at me in confused way as i went down towards him and sat down next to him. "Wait what's that supposed to mean. you guess?" he said nudging my shoulder.

I look up at him "It doesn't _mean_ anything" He chuckled softly "Yeah sure..." An awkward silence fell for a second "Sooo. what's up then?"

I sighed heavily. " Fine okay. I'll tell you. Jeez. Well... you see I was told by. Some Pokémon. That Bannette, you know who sits at the back in maths... that he erm like likes me and he was going to ask me out, like now, but"

He looked at me confused. "But what? Your running away from that?" Looking at my feet, I nodded feeling pretty embarrassed.

"Is that it?" He said with one brow raised. My head raised quickly.

_(What?)_

He laughed hard "What are you worried about?" Shocked at his reaction to the whole thing I weakly replied "Well, I guess it's just that he's just a bit weird... you know what I mean?"

Mien shook his head grinning "How is he weird?"

_(STOP asking questions? D:)_

"Well you know, he hangs around in the shadows and always stinks of that weird ass powdery thi-"

"Hey Mien!" Someone interrupted and walking toward us.

Great just the person I needed right now for some "good" advice. Timburr, he is not going to take this seriously in the slightest.

"Hey, sorry it took me so long to get here got caught up by some haunter."

He sat down next to me and looked towards me after exchanging a high five with Mien "He seemed eager to find you actually, Oshawott." I froze as if I had been struck by lightning.

_(Oh god... he really is going to do it. He's even sending people to find me now.)_

"wh-why is he looking for me?" I replied. Trying to act a little surprised.

Timburr shook his head"No idea, That guys never good news, him, Bannette and Duskull. Your best off just ignoring him."

Mienfoo revealed a small grin "That figures why Haunter wants him then"

_(Fuck you Mien!)_

Timburr looked at him and reached over and knocked Mien on his arm. "What the heck does that mean" Miens' grin widened.

"Are you fuckin' with me, why would someone like him even want to speak to oshawott? I mean it would have to be some fuckin' stupid reason or something"

Mien gave me a sly look then directed back to Timburr. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

This threw him aback a little and he began giving me a really questioning look. "Well do you know. Oshawott?"

_(Yes)_

"No. not at all." I lied, I couldn't imagine the amount of teasing I would get from him if I told him about Bannette, because those two didn't get along very well at all. I saw Mien roll his eyes in disagreement and Timburrs confusion growing into anger.

He began getting mad, which was visible through the increasingly faster throbbing of the vein on his cheek.

"OH COME ON ALREADY FOR FU-!" Me and mien both lunged at him covering his mouth as best we could to shut him up.

"H-hello?" We all froze. keeping our grip on the fight type. I turned my head smiling awkwardly in the voices direction. "Hello?" Oh no. There he was, the doll like pokémon, zip and all, there with his deep red eyes staring at us in confusion, "Oh Bannette!" I said moving my hands away, and standing up.

_(BANNETTE!?)_

Mien removed his hands away from the now suffocating Timburr, who gasped in exhaustion from being released, and gazed upon their new visitor.

"Hey, what are you doing here? You never usually come here do you?"

He looked over to me giving that sly look again."it must be a really important reason why you're here"

_(Mien, what are you doing?)_

Bannette smiled as if embarrassed "Oh well actually I just want to talk to oshawott for a second or two."

Mien amused at the whole situation talked towards me "Hey Oshawott!"

_(Mien!)_

"D'ya think you could spare a bit of time for Bannette here, he _really_ wants to talk"

_(STAAHP DX)_

I didn't know what to do, my jackass of a friend has really made this difficult for me. But in the end I had to have this coming to me. Bring it on.

"Erm sure." I smile kindly toward him. "But really quick though, I've got. Things to do."

He smiled back at me "Oh thanks, can you come over here then please? So we can speak in private."

I agreed and followed him to behind the science block nearby. He stopped and began looking around to make sure we were alone. He breathed in and out slowly as if he was nervous, appearing as if he was trying to figure a way to start. "Okay. Oshawott. I have something to ask you."

_(Oh God here it comes.)_

"Look I know we barely know each other and all, and we barely ever speak to each other, but I think I would like to ask you."

_Come on just ask me already and get this over with DX_

"Do you think that Mienfoo would go to the valentine ball with me?"

_(O.O; lol wut?)_

_END_

* * *

So hope you enjoyed =3= please leave a review if you liked , or even if you disliked, i don't mind :)

Agent Red-Duck over and out Quack (=D


End file.
